The present invention relates to sun porches, which are .revreaction.greenhouse.revreaction.-type units to be added on to an existing building structure.
Sun porches have gained increasing popularity as a means of expanding residential living space without significant structural changes. A sun porch is typically sold in kit form for assembly and installation by a skilled carpenter or other craftsman. However, known sun porches are not without their drawbacks. Most notably, constructions to date have been relatively complicated and required the skills of a carpenter or other skilled worker for installation of the unit. Consequently, assembly of known sun porches is relatively expensive and simply beyond the capabilities of many homeowners and other "do-it-yourselfers.revreaction..